


Under [Angel, Sauntering Vaguely Downward]'s Wings

by handschuhmaus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop, Books, Crack Crossover, I haven't seen the series, L-space, also this is based practically entirely on the book, though I cannot guarantee that some secondhand reference has not slipped in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Crowley does a good deed. Or possibly a bad one. Ethics aside, what any bibliophiles would approve of was him saving some books from destruction.





	Under [Angel, Sauntering Vaguely Downward]'s Wings

Gravid had rarely found it prudent or even possible to burn/destroy books in situ, but this secondhand bookshop seemed extremely quiet and contained only a handful (but what a handful!) of books of interest. No one would ever need to read Darth Fowel's crazed ramblings and nonce poems about a chicken haunting him ever again. Even he hadn't deciphered what sinister secrets might be buried in the volume. So he had the cover flaming nicely when he was interrupted.

"I--you, you can't do that!" said a voice, more in disbelief than in reprimand. It proved to belong to a man (presumably) dressed all in black, in a stylish suit, with sunglasses despite the fact that they were A) indoors at B) 10 at night.

"Who says I can't?" Gravid asked, trying to fan the flames, but really not having much success of it--the tiny fire flickered and threatened to go out.

"I do. I am ...a personal friend of the bookshop owner, and you can't do that." He sounded rather threatening.

"It needs destroyed," he protested, lacing his voice with the threatening command of the Force.

"I CAN'T LET YOU!" pronounced the man in a voice straight out of a horror holo, and for a second the Sith could have sworn he had great black wings and the eyes of a serpent and Gravid instinctively ran out of the bookstore, as if it were all a dream (although he didn't think it was)

* * *

Crowley extinguished the book, and frowned. Not all that _encouraging_ of sin, but he wasn't in the habit of upsetting Aziraphale with book damage.


End file.
